


Wet

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Wet

You feel as if you’re intruding when you sit by the pool. He doesn’t notice you right away, he’s too busy with his laps. You watch him glide through the water as if he’s a dolphin, barely making bubbles as he dives under. It’s strangely erotic the way his muscles move as he puts one hand in front of the other. When he comes back up he notices you. A sinful smile is all it takes to get you wet. You try not to make it obvious, but a predator can always sense when his prey is the most vulnerable. **  
**

He swims to the steps and climbs out. He wears a black speedo, one that is sinfully tight. You wonder what is the point of even wearing one when it’s that small.  Strands of his hair hang over his eyes, he looks his best like this. You’ve told him many times that the messier his hair is the sexier he becomes, but he loves looking well kept and nothing will make him change.

His wet footsteps echoed through the empty room.

“Didn’t expect you up this early.” He says to you as he sits at the foot of your chair. “Did you eat?” He asks as he gently spreads your legs over each side of the chair. You lie on your back, knowing exactly what he wants from you.

“No.” You don’t break eye contact as he begins to crawl over you.

“Mind if I do?” The cold water drops from his hair onto your bare skin. You shiver, not so much from the cold water but his steely gaze. There is a hunger in his eyes that he only reserves for you. Your chest tightens as his lips ghost over your belly button. His lips are so soft, much softer than his demeanor. He swirls his tongue around your belly button, teasing you before he kisses his way down your thighs.

You quietly moan his name as he reaches your heat, begging him to eat you. He doesn’t hear you, or most likely, chooses not to. He hooks his finger around the hem of your panties and slips them off in one swift motion. He spreads your folds with his fingers before slipping in his tongue. He doesn’t waste time and goes right for your clit, stroking it with his tongue as he sucks on it. She rakes her fingers through his wet hair, bucking into his face as he sucks harder. You feel yourself get wetter, is it from his hair, his tongue or are you simply enjoying being his morning meal? You squeeze your legs around his head letting out a small whimper as his finger teases your entrance. You tremble as he continues with his ministrations. He hums contently, enjoying his meal His hums send vibrations coursing through your core and you feel yourself nearing your first orgasm.

You try your best to stay quiet, but he feels you getting closer. “Scream, for me. I want to hear your voice echo through these walls.” You throw your head back and as soon as you’re about to come he stops. He pulls his fingers out and stops sucking.

“Rafe, what the fuck?” You shout as you are left unfulfilled.

“I don’t want you to finish so easily.” He crawls over you, pressing his bulge against your engorged clit. Your breath catches as he tears open that old tux shirt of his that you love to wear to bed. Buttons bounce off the tiled floor and the shirt is spread, exposing your breasts to him.

He licks his lips hungrily before capturing one of your pert nipples in his mouth. He rolls his tongue over it, gently biting down until he could feel you raise your hips against his. You don’t allow for any space between your bodies.

He chuckles at your desperation for him. You are weak, and you are horny.

“P-please.” You beg.

“No.” He responds curtly.

Your body drops back down, but he doesn’t skip a beat. He moves onto your other nipple but never neglects the previous one. He runs his finger over your wet nipple with the soft pad of his finger. He looks up at you through his lashes and winks. You shiver involuntarily, eliciting a small growl from him. He runs his tongue up the valley between your breasts and stops when he gets to your collarbone where he begins to suck and bite it. Your nails leave track marks down his back as you struggle to compose yourself.  

He stills you with a long lick from the base of your neck to your ear. “Get on your knees.” He commands you.

You don’t hesitate to get on all fours. Thank god for study chairs. With one arm under you he lifts you so your ass is up in the air, just where he wants it. He runs his finger along your slit. “Still wet. Good.” He rubs his clothed erection against your ass, further teasing you. You want to shout at him but he’d only deny your release even more. Instead you moan and push closer. He gives your ass a quick slap before he bends over you. “You want this, babe?”

You nod. You feel him shift as he removes his speedos. You could feel his length rub up against your ass. He positions himself and teases your entrance, only inserting the tip of his cock. Each time you push back, he pulls away.

“No, no. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready.” He growls. He slowly pushes in, letting you get adjusted to him. He grabs you by the waist and snaps his hips against you. He hits your spot almost instantaneously, sending you over the edge. You feel yourself sliding down the chair, he feels it too and holds onto your waist even more firmly than before. He’ll leave bruises, but neither of you care. He gives you a good proper fucking, one that has you tearing into the towel underneath you. He reaches around you and presses his finger against your swollen bud as he thrusts deeper into you.

“Rafe! I-I’m..” Your screams echo through the room.

“I know, babe.” He rakes his fingers down your back as you tighten around his cock. His speed falters a bit as he nears his climax.

“F-fuck.” He grunts as he empties himself with you. He gives a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out. His cum drips from between your folds, as does yours.

You collapse on the chair and try to recover, but he flips you over. He runs his finger in between your folds, collecting your collective juices on his fingers.

“Still hungry?” He gaze never breaking away from yours.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, open up.” He takes his fingers and slides them into your mouth.

You suck the come off his fingers.

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
